Some conventional imaging apparatuses are capable of performing visible light shooting and infrared shooting with an infrared cut filter inserted into and retracted from an optical path of an imaging optical system, and are also capable of performing low-illuminance shooting with gains for color signals, used for white balance adjustment, raised (PTL 1).
The above-mentioned imaging apparatuses are generally configured to perform shooting under visible light when the infrared cut filter is inserted into the optical path of the imaging optical system and to perform shooting under infrared light when the infrared cut filter is retracted from the optical path of the imaging optical system. Also, the above-mentioned imaging apparatuses are capable of reducing the number of times of insertion and retraction of the infrared cut filter by increasing sensitivity with gains for color signals, used for white balance adjustment, raised.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned imaging apparatuses are capable of decreasing undesirable images being captured due to the movement of an infrared cut filter, by reducing the untimely insertion and retraction of the infrared cut filter.